Akatsuki's Little Ringged Flower
by Scones Of Rage
Summary: Sakura has been betrayed by her Village and runs off in the middist of night. Srry bad summ but it's my first story! I'm terribly sorry but this story is discontinued for the fact that I can not get on as much and Lost interest in the story. I still love the Akatsuki though!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Revenge

Sakura dashed through the thick forest stopping only once to catch her breath. She couldn't take it any more. Her village- No. That village was not her home any more. That village tore her apart.

'Ill get my revenge' she swore 'And they won't stand a chance!' That village will crumble and beg for her mercy.

' I'll kill them all! Everylast one of them!' Sakura sped up her pace as the memories came rushing back to her of the day the village made her life a living hell.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sakura, I'm sorry. But we can't keep you on the team any more" Kakashi confessed and looked guiltly down at the ground_

_Sakura's eye's were wide in shock. She wasn't a ninja any more? Why? Was she weak? Was she unable to assist her team? _

_"Why?" _

_Kakashi was quiet for a moment. Unable to speak. So she asked once more. Just in more rage_

_"Why, Kakashi! What, am I to weak? Am I holding you back? Just tell me god damnit!" Her voice was demanding in hunger for the answer._

_Kakashi gulped and looked Sakura in the eyes "Sakura, you are weak and you do hold the team back. Tsunade already took you off of team 7. I hope you won't protest any more. Goodbye Sakura" with that Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke._

**End Flashback**

Thunder flashed and the rain poured onto the ground, soaking Sakura to the bone. She shivered but kept running forward.

'I won't be weak any more. I'll gain more power to take down the village and the Godamn herself' Sakura's mind roared

The more Sakura ran in the cold rain, her legs burned even more and her eye sight was blurry. Her breath was ragged and harsh, it was hard to breath. Her liquid acid like legs slowed to a stop and gave out. Sakura fell to the ground head first.

There was a sickining crack as her head and the ground made contact. Blood poured onto the light grass staining it a deep crimsion red color. Her mind was coming to a close.

_"No! Don't give in Sakura!" _Inner screamed at the dieing body of Sakura

Sakura didn't comment to her Inner. She was gone.

The sound of a few crunching leaves caught the inners attention. A man had walked over to Sakura and was now leaning over her. His black cloak swayed in the harsh wind along with his orange hair.

"It's time to go home now... Imouto"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Akatsuki**

Sakura's jade orbs opened. She looked around the room. The walls were a grey color and a few pictures hung on the walls along with a few holes. There was a wooden dresser in the corner with a few photo's on top and a book case filled with books in the other corner. She looked down at the bed she laid on. The bed had white sheets and black covers the pillows were also white.

Just then the sweet smell of chocolate chip pancakes infultraited her nose. She gasped and slowly stood, her legs wobbled a little but she was able to stand. That's when she looked down at what she was wearing.

It was a grey Anbu Konoha vest and black ninja pants. She looked around and spotted a pair of ninja shoes with white wrappings on them(Akatsuki shoes), her long black gloves, and a black Suna scarf that went to her ankles.

She sighed and put the things on quickly. Sakura checked herself out in the body mirrior that was next to the bed. She had to admit.

She looked sexy.

Sakura streached a little and opened the bedroom door wanting to leave the strange room. As she opened the door she glanced down at the hall way.

It was long and had many, many doors. Sighing Sakura walked down the hall way to her right and walked into a large room

_'Must be the living room'_ Inner inquired at the room.

Ya, Inner was right. The room had a large flat screen TV anlong with a big couch. The walls were a dark blue and the carpet was a soft pale peach color. A side table sat next to the couch and a huge fish tank sat on top of it.

Something swam in the big tank. Was that...

A Shark?

That didn't matter now. The smell of Chocolate chip pancakes was even fresher now and Sakura's stommach growled in response.

Sakura walked into a kitchen and her whole body tensed up. In the kitchen. Wearing a pink aprin that said 'Kiss the Cook'.

Was Pein.

He terned to me with a board exspretion on his face. When he saw Sakura his face lit up and he smiled a little

"Good morning" He handed Sakura a plate that had two Pancakes on them.

Ignoring the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, Sakura sat in a chair and began to scarf down the delicious chocolaty treat. Pein sweat dropped and made more pancakes.

"Who's the bitch?" a man with silver slicked back hair and violte hair asked irratated.

Sakura looked up. She had syrup running down her chin and a pancake was hanging out of her mouth. She blushed and swollowd the pancake

"I'm not the bitch. Man whore" Sakura too another bite of her food.

"Fucker!" Hidan slamed his hands on the table

"Cock Sucker!"

"Mother fucking Bitch"

"Wolf banger!"

Sakura was cut off

Sakura looked over his shoulder and smirked. Some other people were walking into the room. One had blood red hair and brown eyes, next to him was a blond with blue eyes. Then there was Kisame and Itachi(Kakashi told her about them) then a man full of stiches and a pretty lady with blue hair.

" There was a few 'Oooooh's' and 'Pfft's' coming from the other members

Hidan's eye's widened and in a flash Sakura met the wall with a thud. Hidan had her by the neck and wasn't leting her go. Each time she squrmed his grip got even tighter.

Sakura coughed and blood splatered against hidans pale skin. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Her hands gripping Hidan's wrist. Then all of a sudden his grip was gone and she fell to the cold kitchen ground

Gasping for air she looked up. Hidan was on the ground dismantled and bloodyed. Abouve him was an angry Pein.

That's when it hit her.

Pein,Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi?

Oh how she should of relised it sooner.

Standing in front of her was the fucking Akatsuki.

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nii-chan**

Sakura quickly got up from the floor and reached for a kunai only to find it missing and her on the floor. She looked at her attacker.

Itachi Uchia

_'Oh kami! Its SasUKE's brother!' Inner screamed in terrior_

He had her hands behind her back and his hand held her face to the ground roughly. Sakura growled evily as a worning to him to get off or be forced off with the posiblity of losing a very important antomy

"Attack and you die" Itachi whispered only to get pushed off of her in a hurry

"Leave her alone Itachi. She did nothing to you. Sakura come with me please"The blue haired girl helped Sakura up carfully

_'She's a nice lady! I wounder why she's in the deadly Akatsuki?' _Sakura mentaly asked herself but then was pulled away by the blue haired lady who dragged her off into the hall way

"My name is Konan" She said and hugged me slightly "I happen to be the only girl here, so it's nice to have a nother girl around" Konan rufled Sakura's bubble gum ink hair

"So where are we going Konan?" Sakura wanted to know badly

_'Not as badly as I do!' Sakura's Inner huffed at her in frustration_

Konan smiled softly "That's for me to know and for you to find out" She teased Sakura and quickened her pace

Sakura hated to be teased. It was worst then being kicked off her team! Thinking about her team made her eyes cloud up

_'No! Don't cry Sakura! You're at the Akatsuki base! You might as well prove yourself to them They might just let you join if they find you strong enough!' _Sakura's Inner was right. If Sakura could stand up for herself(not like in the kitchen) she might be able to face her team and Konoha once more and show them she was stronger!

'They will crumble beneath my grasp' Sakura growled in her mind sickenly

_'That's right girl! You'll show them not to mess with Sakura Haruno, Kya!" _Her Inner was pumped

The apeared at a large oak wooden door that had the crimsion red Akatsuki cloud embroardered in it. Konan opened the door and let Sakura walk in the pitch black room.

Sakura inwardly growned 'I hate the dark- was that a cat?' she thought to herself as something slipped past her leg then past Konans

Suddenly the bright lights flickered on and aloud the room to be alluminated.

Sakura suddenly gasped

A man with dark red hair was in a machein. His bottom half and his arms were trapped but his upper half could be seen. Large metal rods also prodded out from his pale back and his grey ringed eyes gazed into Sakura's jade ones

_"Nii-san?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The new team mate 

Sakura ran up to Nagato's pale bony body and hugged him slightly not wishing to cause him anymore pain then he might already be in(Not that he is in any). Nagato's body shook a little from the sudden pressure and movement casted apon him 

" Its been awhile... my Imouto" He whispered in a raspy voice then slowly leaning into Sakura's soft cat-like grip 

"Awhile? It's been 11 years! That's more then Awhile!" Sakura sobbed into Nagato's bare chest and squeezed him a little tighter causing him to wince slightly due to her strength 

Sakura continued to sob and tightened her grip on her Nii-san as if her would disappear if she let go 

'Nii-san! Oh my Kami Sakura! Is this a dream?' Sakura's Inner thought in shock 

'I hope not Inner. I hop not' she replied to her distressed Inner 

Konan smiled as she watched Nagato and Sakura. Small tears sprung into her golden eyes but she refused to let any of the crystal droplets fall 

'He finally has his sister back. I'm so happy for him' Konan thought to herself and slowly walked out the oak door as quietly as she could 

Sakura calmed down and now sat next to him on the metal contraption "Nagato-nii-san um, how did I get here?" she asked wanting to know the answer of the question she just asked 

Nagato looked at Sakura's Jade eyes and sighed "Pein found you in the forest and brought you here. I hope you don't mind" His voice was scratchy but trusting. He was telling the truth 

Sakura giggled and jumped from the machine and walked towards the door "See ya Nagato-nii-san. I'll stop by before I go to bed" With that she left 

'Does that mean she want to join?' Nagato asked himself then smiled 'I guess I need to inform Konan about this' He instantly frowned then shuttered at the thought of Konan 

"I'm Dead" He whispered quietly 

Later 

Sakura grunted and stared at herself in the broken excuse of a mirror. She looked horrible! 

Sakura's bubblegum pink hair was slicked back from the Greece in her hair and she had bags under her dull eye's. Her face was covered in scratches, along with the rest of her body, and dried blood caked the neckline of her shirt. 

'When was the last time I got a shower?' Sakura asked herself and shook her head 'Doesn't matter! A warm shower is what matters right now' 

Sakura turned on the handles of the tub and warm clear water started to fill the porcelain bath tub. Sakura stripped of her clothing and slowly lowered herself into the steamy water. 

'Should I be worried about using all the hot water?' this now just came to mind 

'Nope! Let's just irritate them and see what happens' Inner cheered 

Sakura snorted and sank deeper into the water. She closed her jade green eyes 'Maybe I should get some sleep-' 

BANG! 

The bathroom door swung open and green met purple


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sakura blinked and then relized who stood before her "HIDAN!" her scream echoed through out the large hide out

Hidan's eye's were wide and a scarlet blush lay on his face "Um... Bi- Sakura! I didn't know you were... uh fucking in... here..." Hidan stuttered his eyes stared off somewere else

Sakura's vein popped "If you want to talk, look at my eye's and not at my fucking boobs you fucking ass hole!" Sakura wrapped a towl around her body and punched Hidan in the jaw, sending him into the wall.

Foot steps could be heared and soon Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Tobi, and Deidara all stood in front off the bathroom door. Pein rushed over to me and put his hands on my shoulder "He didn't hurt you did he Sakura? Did he toach you? If he did I swear-" He was stopped from his rambling

"Nii san, Hidan didn't toach me at all, Don't worry I'm fine!" Sakura asured her older brother

She glanced over Pein's shoulder at Hidan. Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara were already pulling Hidan away. Tobi only stared at the spot Hidan was at with his hands clenched in... anger? Was Tobi even capable of holding anger in himself?

Tobi, noticing Sakura's stare, pulled his head up and also walked over to her side "Is Sakura chan ok?" his voice was high and cheery

Sakura nodded and Tobi sighed in releaf "Well, Tobi will see you at dinner Sakura chan, Bye!" he skipped off

Pein had already left and now Sakura stood there wrapped up in nothing but a towl and soaking wet "That was weird" she muttered and began to drain the tub

_'What was up with Tobi? He was actully angry!'_ Sakura's Inner was frightened

' Ya, I saw it and I'm just as shocked as you are' Sakura glulped and dried herself off "I've Got to check on Tobi later" she sighed

Later

Knock Knock Knock

"Tobi... are you in here?" Sakura creacked the door open slightly

It was dark and hard to see in Tobi's room ' I thought he was afraid of the dark' She thought as she flipped on the lights

Tobi's room was a green color and didn't have much furneture, but there was a big pile of candy next to his bed. Sakura sat on the edge of Tobi's bed an stared at the person who was fast asleep.

"He looks so... cute when he's alseep"

Sakura put her hand on his head and began to stroke his soft black hair 'How is his hair softer then mine?' She thought

'We must get his secrets of the soft hairness!' her inner shouted

Sakura stopped petting Tobi's hair 'I don't even want to know!' she replyed to her fearless inner. Tobi sterred under her toach and she moved her hand away from him.

A hand gripped her wrist and pulled it back down to Tobi'shead "Sakura-chan... why did you stop- it felt really good" Sakura blinked as Tobi was once again in a deep slumber.

o-k... weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"WHERE IS SHE!" Pein's worried (OOC I know) shout echoed in the hallways of the akatsuki hideout.

Pein had gone to his sister's room to see how she was doiing after the litte Hidan inceadent but couldn't find her, thuse making him search the entire hideout. He searched every room, or so he thought. Now that he remembered there was still Tobi's room to be cheacked, he rushed oer to his room quickly.

He slambed the door open with unthinkable force and growled at the picture before him. His little sister, Sakura, was wrapped up with the masked missing nin, Tobi. Her head layed on Tobi's flat chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist in a tight vise grip. Tobi's had one arm wrapped right abouve her but and the other around her shoulders. Tobi's, maskless, face was burried in the crook of her neck and his breathing was really heavy.

Pein was steaming now, what had happened last night between those two? Pein growled and grabbed Tobi by the scruff of his black shirt.

"Le-Leader-sama! W-what are you d-doing?" Tobi squeled now that he was awake. Pein threw him to the ground in fury and pounced.

Now stradling Tobi's waist Pein pinned Tobi with a glare "Why was my sister in your room? I swear, you did anything to her I'll lop your head off and feed it to Zetsu!" Pein barked and spat at Tobi.

Tobi whimpered in fear of being eaten by Zetsu and all the things Pein could do to him. It wasn't pretty. "Do you understand me?" he growled. Tobi nodded hurridly and gulped.

"Nii-san? I didn't know you felt _that_ way about Tobi!" Sakura exclaimed then got a devilish smile on her face "Can I go to the wedding?"


End file.
